


Немного о яблоках

by leoriel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Немного о яблоках

Э. Дж. Кроули, природный враг бывшего Стража Восточных Врат улыбался, удобно устроившись в его кресле, и гладил обшивку из нагретого бархата, доверив солнцезащитные очки кофейному столику. Под Азирафаилом кресло каждый раз предательски начинало скрипеть, а демона выдержало бы и с подпиленной ножкой – чисто гипотетически, никто не собирался этого проверять.  
Кроули не любил к чему-либо привыкать: он просто ставил перед вещами Выбор и они… приспосабливались. Ангел подозревал что-то демоническое в нашествии древоточцев, сгубивших прошлый кофейный столик, и чересчур часто цветущих пустынных кактусах. Кроули потянулся в кресле, поправил уголки уже две недели как присвоенного пледа, налил кофе в свою чашку и вздохнул:  
– Не понимаю, почему вы, ангелы, всегда отказываете себе в удовольствиях, – чашка кофе на столике чуть покачнулась, но устояла. Память о древоточцах определенно передавалась между поколениями кофейных столиков.  
– Ты слушаешь музыку, собираешь книги и ужинаешь со мной в Ритце. Ты даже ездишь на моем Бентли.  
– Когда нет другого выхода, мой друг, – постарался подчеркнуть Азирафаил.  
– Хорошо, каждые выходные, за город или забирать книги и только потому, что ты не любишь подземку. Я не могу понять, чем тебе не нравятся яблоки.  
Не то чтобы Азирафаил имел что-то конкретное против яблок. Для ангела совершенно естественно любить каждое творение божие, плоть и кровь от его великого Замысла. Просто яблоки с самого начала выглядели… подозрительными и спустя шесть тысяч лет после грехопадения вызывали не больше доверия, чем выползающие из темноты бесконечных туннелей поезда лондонского метро.  
– Мне нравятся яблоки – просто на расстоянии. Последнее яблоко, которое ты мне предложил…  
– Я был змеем на древе Познания. Что еще я мог тебе предложить? И яблоки прекрасная тема для разговора. Ты знаешь, что в них содержатся антиоксиданты, флавоноиды и полифенолы? И пять яблок в неделю спасают курильщику легкие и экономику Южной Африки.  
Кроули смотрел на Корзины. За два дня Азирафаил успел к ним привыкнуть, но начал волноваться, не повлияет ли изменение уровня влажности на состояние книг. С одной стороны он был стражем Восточных Врат, носил пламенный меч, почти предотвратил Апокалипсис, с другой – не знал, что делают с подобными стихийными бедствиями. Яблоки – это то, что надолго выбивает тебя из колеи. С ними всегда нужно быть настороже.  
– Твой антикварный магазин теперь похож на фруктовую лавку. Послушай, зачем тебе все эти корзины прекрасных, сладких, – Кроули замер. – Нижнетадфильских яблок. Ты осуждаешь мои взятки, но не смог отказаться от яблок. Говорят, в Нижнем Тадфильде после Апокалипсиса яблоки стали в два раза вкусней, а промозглые осенние дни в два раза короче. У мальчишки получается все лучше и лучше.  
– Адам Янг очень добрый и отзывчивый мальчик. Когда он вырастет, то, несомненно, будет помогать нам.  
– Ты в этом уверен? Он любит именно свой дом и чешет за ухом Адскую Гончую. Видел бы ты, каким милашкой был Люцифер в детстве, мы пели с ним в ангельском хоре. Ты слышал, чтобы из бывших Антихристов получались Спасители? Когда он вырастет, то будет совсем как отец-человек – откроет какую-нибудь мелкую фирму. И ты не ответил про яблоки. Зачем ты их взял?  
– Мой друг, это не то, чем тебе кажется. Они хотели сделать доброе дело, как я мог им помешать? Это просто выражение Благодарности – искреннее желание поделиться полученным благом. Ты бы видел, как они обрадовались, когда я сказал им, что в городе у меня есть магазин. Они отправили сюда эту машину и просили звонить им, если понадобится.  
– Магазин. Мой ангел, ты не сказал им, что продаешь антикварные книги?  
– Разумеется, они должны были знать. Я сказал, что моя лавка в центральном Лондоне. Ты видел яблочные ряды где-нибудь в Сохо? Я не собирался продавать яблоки. Я не умею продавать яблоки.  
– Тогда зачем ты взял все тридцать корзин?  
Азирафаил подозревал, что яблоки сродни сетевому маркетингу. Ты соглашаешься на одну, ну… пару корзин, а потом Они подходят к тебе и говорят, это яблоки из сада моей двоюродной тети; а вот эти с деревьев, посаженных бабушкой Пеппер, эти мама очень просила вам передать, все так расстроятся, если вы не возьмете, и потом вот с этих яблок выходит великолепный яблочный джем, вот те пролежат до зимы, а вот эти особенные, вы просто не представляете, какой из них получится яблочный штрудель. Как все это выросло в тридцать корзин, Азирафаил искренне не представлял. Еще один довод в пользу яблочного проклятия.  
– Есть много вещей, которые делают с яблоками, – Кроули заинтересованно посмотрел в его сторону. – Яблочный джем, варенье, шарлотка, яблочный штрудель. Сала… разные штуки из яблок.  
Яблочный джем и пирог вызывали доверие, но яблочный салат не выглядел достаточно безопасным.  
Кроули подбросил и поймал яблоко. «Последний соблазн» называла этот сорт бабушка Пеппер.  
– Еще их едят. Например, на ланч или завтрак. Сочные, спелые яблоки, пропитанные любовью и солнечным светом. Мой ангел, ты просто не представляешь, отчего ты отказываешься уже… шесть тысяч лет. Так ты все еще злишься за Еву?  
Если Кроули в голову приходила Идея, то он мог снова и снова к ней возвращаться. Последний раз они говорили о яблоках в начале Чумы – удивительный был тогда урожай.  
– Послушай, Ева была вопросом карьерного роста. Я был змеем на райском дереве, нужно было смотреть в будущее. Смотри, они же неплохо устроились: заселили планету, развели яблоневые сады, придумали обязательное среднее образование, политику и геноцид. И все это с одного яблока, которым Ева поделилась с Адамом. Представляешь, что было бы, если бы они собрали Корзину? Или если бы это было не яблоко, а апельсин или груша.  
Каждый, кто когда-либо слушал Кроули, думал, что его слова ненадежны. Основная ловушка, подстерегающая вас с демонами: им не нужно ваше доверие – вполне хватит выгодного контракта. Кроули вызывал у людей удивительное желание с ним сотрудничать.  
– Мой друг, но мы нарушили Божий Замысел, и это было неправильно.  
– Если бы я все сделал правильно, то до сих пор пел бы в ангельском хоре и по выходным слушал занудство Гавриила на совещаниях, а ты бы никогда не попробовал суши. И мюзиклы – ты можешь себе представить, что на небесах придумали бы мюзиклы? Я не думал, что Ева так легко согласится. Я соблазнял ее месяцами – вы мило беседуете, а потом ты между делом спрашиваешь «не хотела бы ты стать Царицей Небесной Единственной и Всеблагой», или обещаешь ей все Знание о Вселенной, или представить ее Михаилу, или подарить ей ангельский голос… А потом она соглашается нарушить Запрет, потому что кто-то сказал, что яблоки улучшают цвет лица. До сих пор не знаю, кто познакомил ее с Лилит.  
Азирафаил опустил глаза, но Кроули увлекся и этого не заметил.  
– Представляешь, она считала себя единственной женщиной во вселенной, а кто-то познакомил ее с Лилит. Ну, Лилит, ты ее помнишь. Первая Женщина, бывшая жена Адама, Люцифера и Асмодея. Хастур слышал, что после Вавилона она закончила душительницей младенцев.  
В райских садах юная Лилит всегда казалась Азирафаилу беззаботной и милой. Никаких признаков будущей душительницы младенцев.  
– Ева выглядела такой одинокой. Ей было не с кем поговорить и обсудить – ну, все эти женские вещи, как ангелы играют на арфах, что Господь сказал Михаилу, какие фиговые листки сейчас носят. Ты бы видел ее лицо, Адам почти с ней не разговаривал. Я решил, что будет здорово, если они обе подружатся… Кроули, я же поступил правильно?  
Кроули облизнул губы и вспомнил, что остыл кофе.  
– У меня есть яблоко. Азирафаил, ты точно не хочешь?


End file.
